


Wrapping Roy Orbison In Clingfilm

by Dante8



Category: Roy Orbison In Clingfilm - Ulrich Haarbürste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dante8/pseuds/Dante8
Summary: A very short story about a woman wrapping Roy Orbison in clingfilm.





	Wrapping Roy Orbison In Clingfilm

This was inspired by Ulrich Haarbürste, but is by me. 

One day in 1987 I (Anna Hart) was walking along with my arms full of clingfilm, when who should I see but Roy Orbison!

He peered at me over his dark sunglasses. “What are you carrying all that clingfilm for, lady?,” he asked. 

“I like to wrap myself up in it,” I said. 

“That’s a neat idea,” he said. “Could you wrap me up in it? I’d like to see what that’s like.”

“Sure!,” I said. 

I asked him to lay down on the ground face up, and after he did, I carefully wrapped him up in the clingfilm, making sure to avoid wrapping his head so he could still breathe, and making sure not to wrap him too tightly. 

“How’s that?,” I asked. 

“Great!,” said Roy. 

We chatted for about ten minutes, and then he asked me to unwrap him so he could get to a doctor’s appointment, and so I did. 

I hope I will have another chance to wrap Roy Orbison in clingfilm later!


End file.
